Conventionally, various kinds of semiconductor apparatuses which include semiconductor elements have been known. For example, a semiconductor apparatus that has a configuration in which a radiator plate and a radiator are mounted on an insulated substrate via a bonding material has been known. As an example, a semiconductor apparatus which includes a radiator in which a flow path of a cooling medium is formed, and a restrain member which restrains warping of the radiator has been known. As another example, a semiconductor apparatus that has a concave portion which is formed on a main surface of a radiator and in which a semiconductor element is mounted via an insulated heat conductive film has been known (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-294971
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-129150